Personne ne remarqua le chat
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Traduction de enchanted jae. Battu, blessé et prisonnier, attendant que Voldemort vienne le tuer, Harry n'aura qu'une occasion pour s'échapper. En bon Gryffondor, il lui est cependant impossible de se sauver comme un couard....


**Titre:** Personne ne remarqua le chat

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling

Cette histoire est due à la plume d'enchantedjae.

Personne ne remarqua le chat 

Ils lui avaient tendu un piège, l'avaient capturé, l'avaient battu et avaient brisé sa baguette magique. Harry était maintenant recroquevillée en une boule misérable, une cheville enchaînée au plancher d'un cachot souterrain sombre et moisi, infesté de rats, attendant une mort certaine.

Ils l'avaient raillé, ceux qui l'avaient emmené ici. Ils lui avaient dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était impatient de le rencontrer _une dernière fois_. Puis ils lui avaient donné quelques coups de pied supplémentaires pour faire bonne mesure et l'avaient laissé avec juste les rats et ses propres pensées et peurs pour compagnie.

Harry attendit dans l'obscurité jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'il était bel et bien seul. Quand il fut satisfait de savoir que personne n'était à proximité, il respira profondément, cherchant à calmer son souffle, tressaillant à la douleur de ses côtes cassées. Se concentrant comme on le lui avait appris, Harry se détendit et permit à la transformation d'avoir lieu.

Cela fut douloureux, ce qui étonna Harry, parce que ce n'était normalement pas un souci quand il prenait sa forme féline Animagus. Cependant, il ne l'avait jamais essayé blessé auparavant. Néanmoins, la chaîne tomba de sa patte de derrière avec un cliquettement et il recula dans les ombres tandis que ses yeux s'ajustaient et que ses oreilles donnaient un petit coup dans les deux sens, écoutant pour une indication montrant que l'on l'avait entendu. Satisfait que personne ne vienne éclaircir l'origine de ce son, Harry alla de l'avant, oreilles, nez et moustache aux aguets. Prenant la direction où ses tourmenteurs étaient partis, Harry se déplaçait vite et silencieusement par les passages humides, restant dans l'ombre la plus profonde, au pied du mur.

Harry arriva en bas d'un escalier en pierre. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir été traîné au bas des douzaines de marches quand il avait été apporté ici et en soulevant son museau en reniflant, il pouvait sentir l'air plus frais qui venait du dessus et qui indiquait que la sortie était voisine. Harry examina l'escalier imposant. Il ne pouvait pas voir le sommet d'ici, même avec sa visibilité accrue. Les torches espacées de loin en loin fournissaient de la lumière, mais plus important, elles plongeaient l'autre côté dans la pénombre.

Harry entendit le grondement de voix qui venait du haut, mais, d'un air décidé et mécontent, il plaça une patte sur la première marche et commença à s'élever, restant du côté ténébreux où sa fourrure noire se fondait dans l'obscurité. Harry ne comptait pas les marches, mais il savait qu'il avait grimpé une certaine distance juste avant qu'il ne constate qu'il pouvait regarder le bord du palier. Il s'accroupit là, incertain, inquiet du nombre de Mangemorts qui grouillaient. Harry garda soigneusement ses yeux détournés de peur qu'ils ne reflètent la lueur des torches et ne donnent sa position. Quand il entendit la voix sifflante de Voldemort, la fourrure le long de son épine dorsale se hérissa en réponse et un grondement faillit sortir de sa gorge. Cependant, sans baguette magique, il n'avait aucun espoir d'affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres en combat. Il savait que sa meilleure chance était de s'évader et de survivre pour se battre un autre jour

Puisque tous les Mangemorts regardaient dans la direction de la voix de Voldemort, Harry saisit l'occasion de ramper en haut de la dernière marche et de se glisser furtivement vers la fenêtre ouverte d'une tourelle. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire maintenant était de sauter sur le rebord et de décamper en sécurité.

Comme il se rapprochait de la liberté, Harry entendit le sifflement qu'il redoutait, "le jeune Potter!"

Le coeur d'Harry remonta brusquement jusque dans sa gorge et il s'aplatit contre le mur.

"Vous me l'avez amené, comme ordonné ?" interrogea Voldemort.

Harry en était presque malade de soulagement. Il n'avait pas été découvert. Pas encore.

"Oui, mon Seigneur," répondit un des Mangemorts. Harry reconnut la voix comme celle de celui qui l'avait torturé le plus. Il voulait se venger, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il se glissa plus près de la fenêtre.

"Excellent," loua le Lord "Il est temps de parachever cela. Je m'occuperais du morveux _seul_ et quand j'en aurai fini avec lui, vous enverrez sa tête au Ministère."

"Oui, Seigneur," entonnèrent les Mangemorts docilement.

Harry continua d'observer tandis que Voldemort tirait sa baguette magique et se déplaçait vers l'escalier. Il n'avait que quelques instants pour partir aussi loin que possible de cet endroit dégoûtant. Il resta planqué, attentif pour être sûr que personne ne regardait dans sa direction. Étonnamment, les Mangemorts assemblés s'éloignèrent tous, passant sous la voûte imposante de ce qui était vraisemblablement une grande salle pour les réunions. Il pouvait toujours entendre les pas de Voldemort qui descendait l'escalier de pierre.  
Harry se détourna pour s'en aller, détestant le fait de devoir filer comme un couard. Comme il regardait derrière lui une dernière fois pour voir la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres disparaître hors de sa vue vue, Harry changea d'avis.

Rampant silencieusement de nouveau vers le sommet de l'escalier, Harry appela chauqe fibre de son héritage Gryffondor et s'élança sur les marches. Il rattrapa Voldemort et se faufila entre ses pieds, lui faisant délibérément un croche-pied.

Avec un cri d'alarme, Voldemort tomba en avant, ses bras battant l'air comme il cherchait à regagner son équilibre. Cela fut inutile. L'escalier était large et il n'y avait rien à saisir pour s'empêcher de tomber la tête la première en bas des marches de pierre. Tandis qu'il dégringolait à toute vitesse dans l'obscurité, la dernière chose que Voldemort vit était une paire d'yeux verts, brillant comme le sort mortel lui-même.

Les oreilles d'Harry étaient dirigées vers l'avant, ce lui permit d'entendre un craquement dégoûtant comme le corps de Voldemort heurtait la pierre dure, seulement pour dégringoler sans résistance vers le bas. Harry n'eut pas à se demander si le sorcier maléfique était mort; il le _sentit_ au plus profond de son être. Il y eut une sensation soudaine de légèreté et de liberté en lui, comme si un fardeau épouvantable avait soudainement été soulevé.

Lorsque des cris et des bruits de course lui parvinrent, Harry s'accroupit encore une fois dans l'ombre de l'escalier, immobile et invisible, comme une douzaine ou plus de Mangemortsont dévalaient l'escalier pour aider leur Seigneur tombé. Ils arrivaient trop tard, bien sûr.

Harry attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient passé avant de remonter rapidement les marches. Il trotta jusqu'à la fenêtre de la tourelle et sautasur le rebord. Faisant une pause pour vérifier à quelle distance était la terre, Harry jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière encore une fois pour voir les Mangemorts affolés porter le corps de leur Lord en haut l'escalier où il avait rencontré son destin. Avec une chiquenaude provocante de sa queue, Harry partit.

Dans toute cette confusion, personne ne remarqua le chat.

Fin


End file.
